Legacy of Anarchy
by naviskyy
Summary: This is the story of Marissa Villeneuva. The only daughter born to a First 9. Join Marissa as she navigates being the only Princess of Charming.
1. Legacy of Anarchy

AN: Oh Shit! I'm back! I know it's been forever. Life has been kicking my ass. Not even gonna lie bout that.

SN: I don't own anything recognizable as being part of the SoA world that Kurt Sutter created. All the OCs and other made up shit is mine though.

SN2: The info on First 9 and the past of the Sons of Anarchy was gained from things said on the show. Wikipedia. The book Sutter released about the backstory of the club. And interviews and such.

Prologue

My name is Marissa Villenueva. Only daughter of a member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. My father was Chico Villenueva. First 9 and the first Latino in the club. The club, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original, SAMCRO ran a little town in California called Charming. Gemma Teller-Morrow was from the town. Left and came rolling in years later with her then husband, John Teller and his club. The club protected Charming and kept the small town small. In turn Charming turned a blind eye to the club's illegal activities. The club had a few legitimate businesses. One of which was a garage called Teller Morrow or TM.

I was raised along side Gemma's two sons Jackson (Jax) and Thomas. As well as Harry Winston (Opie), son of another First 9, Piney. The year I turned six things changed for not only me but the club. Bloody '92 as it was known through club history was the year the Sons started beefing with another club, the Mayans. Dad had set the two clubs up as allies but something happened and by that year war had broken out . My father was a casualty of that war. I was raised from then on by my mother, Marisol. I also lost my best friend that year. Thomas, youngest of the Teller boys, was three months older and born with a heart problem. Or as Gemma called it, the family flaw. The flaw came from her side. Both Teller sons had it. Jax's wasn't so bad that he needed surgery but Thomas's was. The flaw made Thomas vulnerable to getting sick more than most. He made it to his sixth birthday before getting so sick he never recovered. When I was twelve, Jax and Opie eighteen, they started prospecting for the club. It was a formality. As the sons of that first president and vice president they were the heir apparent to those titles. I was being groomed to become a Old Lady. By now John Teller was dead and Gemma had remarried Clay. Last of the First 9. I also developed a huge crush on Opie at twelve.

When I turned eighteen major changes came again...and that's where this story begins.

Chapter 1: I Hate High School

I pulled my car into the TM lot and exhaled. I just finished the longest damn near eight hours at Charming High. I hate that place. The girls only wanted to befriend me to be near the "bad boys" and the boys only wanted to befriend to get near the club in hopes of becoming a prospect or the thought I was easy because I grew in motorcycle club. Delusional fools the lot of them. The only genuine friendship I had was a girl named Laine. Her family owned the local diner and her father was a friend of the club. She was kinda in the same boat as me as to why people wanted to be her friend.

"Oh my God! I can't wait til graduation. " Laine said as she got out of my car.

"Me either. Longest two months ever." I replied as I mentally counted down. We walked into the office to speak to my mother and godmother. "Hey Ma. Hey Gemma." I said plopping onto the couch opposite their desks.

"Hi Ms. Gemma and Ms. Marisol." Laine said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"How was school? " my mother asked. If she would've looked up from her paperwork she would've seen me rolling my eyes so hard I almost saw my brain.

"It was great. " We said in unified sarcasm. That caused both women to look up.

"What did you two do?" asked Gemma.

"Nothing. This time. " Laine said.

"But I can't promise not to punch Missy Hale through a locker. " was my follow up statement. The Hale family was a founding family of Charming. The current aspiring mayor was Missy 's dad, Jacob and her uncle was on the police force. It was no secret the Hales wanted the MC out of Charming.

"How bout not provoking that family." was Marisol's sage advice. I resisted the urge to say No Shut Sherlock. One look at Laine and I knew she was doing the same. Gemma, sensing dangerous ground, changed the subject.

"You girls excited about prom?"

"Sure. Crammed into a hotel conference room with a school approved DJ playing a school approved playlist is my idea of fun." I was on point with the sarcasm today.

"Oh please, Rissa, stop it. Prom is probably the only high school rite of passage either of us is looking forward to completing." Laine was right. Other than graduation I wasn't really excited about much Charming High related.

"Either of you got dates?" Laine and me look at my mother like she suddenly turned into a Hydra. Then looked at each. Is she for real?

"We're each others date, Ma."

"That's right boo!" Before either of us could ruin a Whitney song, Gemma shooed us out of the office. We walked into the clubhouse giggling.

"Trouble and her sister just walked in!" Tig, a member, announced our entrance.

"You're Trouble." we said pointing at each other. Giggles turning into full blown laughter. We sat down at the bar. Well I did. Laine sat on the bar.

"Ew, Laine. You seriously sittin on the bar? You've seen the things that have been done on that surface." Laine hopped off like her ass was on fire.

"So, Princess, big plans for your 18th birthday?" Tig asked as he draped his arm around my shoulders. My birthday was the following weekend.

"Only big plan is some ink. And don't call me princess."

"Happy doin your ink?" Happy was a Son in the Tacoma, Washington charter. Also known as SAMTAC.

"Yeah. Asked last time i was in Tacoma. Him and whoever from SAMTAC will be here Friday afternoon." Laine and i stayed a little longer shooting the shit before heading home.

I left the clubhouse excited for my birthday and legal entry into adulthood.


	2. 18 to Life

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLY SONS OF ANARCHY. ONLY MY OCs ARE MINE. ANY RESEMBLANCES TO ANY PERSON, PLACE OR THING LIVING OR REAL IS USED IN A FICTITIOUS MANNER.

AN: I haven't abandon my other unfinished stories. In addition to this one, I'm working on the others.

SN: The tile of this chapter was inspired by the Skid Row song.

Chapter 2: 18 to Life

The week leading up to my birthday, thankfully, had gone by fast. I'd managed to heed my mother's advice and not provoke the Hales. It was hard fighting the temptation to punch the youngest Hale offspring.

It was Friday night and I was ome preparing to make an entrance for my party at Clubhouse Reaper. Laine and I had gone shopping early in the week for outfits and i was excited to wear mine. I was sitting in front of my vanity while Laine did my makeup.

"If you get mascara in my eye again, Laine Jane, I will hurt you."

"Cool your tits. And that last time was your fault."

Laine finished up my makeup, applied her own while i finished getting dressed then we headed out the door. We pulled up to the clubhouse and the lot was already full with my usual spot still open. As i walked in the door everyone yelled Happy Birthday.

We did the G-rated party first. Some of the members that had families had brought their younger kids. I was dressed appropriately, had my real outfit in the car. After while gifts were opened, cake was cut and eaten and the kids were whisked off to bed. Now the real party could begin.

I'd changed into my other outfit of an all black dress, mid thigh, Marilyn Monroe style dress. Accessorized with silver jewelry, fishnets, combat boots and my black studded leather jacket.

I was mingling and enjoying myself when i nearly jumped out of my skin from a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find myself staring mostly at Opie's stomach. I will neither confirm nor deny that i blushed when i realized who had tapped me.

"Jesus Christ, Opie, don't do that." Opie laughed at me before informing Happy was ready to do my tattoo. When walked over to where Hap was set up i saw my mother, Gemma and Laine sitting so they could watch. I don't know how much time passed since I zoned out from the sound of the tattoo gun. But when Happy was done I had a beautiful skull with roses and my father's name on my forearm.

We partied hard the rest of the night and were completely oblivious to the fact that our world would be changing yet again.


	3. Prom & Crime

Disclaimer: I dont own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy. Only my OCs and their decisions belong to me.

AN: I originally planned to have a rather calm typical prom night but thanks to BloodforInk I have something up my sleeve.

SN: I promise I haven't forgotten my other unfinished stories.

* * *

Chapter 3: Prom and Prospects

Prom night had finally arrived. Laine, me and the Prospect were sitting in the unnecessary limo our parents insisted we needed. The Prospect, Juice, had been sent along as protection. The club had been up to something during the month between my birthday and Prom. Juice was the only one in the clubhouse that was close to our age with the babyface to match. Juice being originally from New York also meant he wasn't familiar enough to the staff and students of Charming High to be recognized as any part of SAMCRO.

We were dancing our asses off having a good time when we were approached by a group of girls. I could tell right off they were interested in Juice. I nudged Lainie to get her attention. This might be interesting. I noticed a little too late that Missy Hale was leading the pack. _Dammit. _"Well if it isn't the biker whores." Missy said condescendingly. I felt Lainie squeeze my arm in warning. This bitch was gonna send me jail. "You're new in town so here's some advice, they only put out for that biker gang they're always around." Missy directed that comment to Juice. I was doing everything in my power not to deck the smug bitch. Lainie's grip on my arm was getting tighter by the second. "Well it's a good thing I'm gonna be a part of that biker club then." Juice's response had Missy and her friends speechless. "Missy you and your plastic posse need to leave." I said.

"Or what?" _This bitch wasn't the brightest._

"I just might lose my last bit of self control." I said as Lainie squeezed my arm to the point of pain. If Missy didn't disappear soon not even my best friend could stop me.

"You wouldn't dare." Missy's nose was leaking blood before anyone knew what happened. All I remember hearing was the prospect mumbling something about not getting his top rocker and Lainie mumbling something about her crazy bff. I was sitting in the back of the second Hale son's police cruiser with a satisfied smile on my face as we rode toward the police.

I was sitting in a cell waiting for the Hales to stop being petty when a officer lead Opie in. _Well fuck. _Once Opie realized it me he smirked.

"What did you do, Princess?"

"Made the Hale Princess bleed. You?"

"Club shit."

"Say less."

"Your mother's gonna shit a brick."

"So is Donna." At the mention of Donna I saw a fleeting look of pain across Opie's face. Before anything else could be said we heard footsteps approaching. David Hale stood in front of my cell.

"Looks like your free to go. Chief isn't pressing charges and my father is honoring my sister's wishes to let the incident alone." I smirked as I excited the cell. It was good the club of the chief of police on the take. I gave Opie a finger wave and continued to the main part of the station. As I came from the back I saw my mother standing in the middle of everything looking every bit the pissed of Latina she could be. I was in for one hell of a lecture. My mother lectured me from the time we stepped a toe out of the station to the time we stepped a toe in our home.

I woke to my mother shouting that we needed to get the clubhouse immediately. As we pulled into the lot of TM it was bustling with more activity than usually. I followed my mother to clubhouse to find Gemma sitting at a table with a crying Donna and Opie's father Piney at the bar looking dejected. _What the fuck. Must have something to do with Opie sitting in a cell last night. _My mother joined Gemma and Donna and I plopped on a couch. Soon Clay and the guys emerged from Chapel. Clay walked the the table of women "The club lawyer will be here soon. We'll know what more then." he said to Donna. Jax sat next to me on the couch. "Donna crying got anything to with Opie sitting in a cell last night?" Jax looked at me like I shouldn't know about it. Guess Ma hadn't told anyone about my stunt last night or the Prospect for that matter. "Was sitting in a cell for punching the 1st daughter of Charming. Seen him before Ma picked me up."

"Yeah it does. And it don't look good."

"Shit."

"You said it." Just then Lainie walked in with Juice._ That shameless slut._

"Hey jailbird." Lainie called. Everyone's head whipped in my direction.

"Thanks a lot big mouth. They didn't know yet." Lainie shrugged.

"The hell did you do?" Gemma asked. Donna had stopped crying.

"Punched Missy Hale." all heads turned to Juice. "Before you going blaming the Prospect for something, it happened so fast even Lainie couldn't stop me. Unser had me released to Ma and Daddy Hale is dropping it per the Princess's request."

"Did you see Opie?" Donna's quiet voice asked.

"Yeah. He was worried about you more than anything." I didn't lie per say. Opie didn't say he was worried but I ain't dumb. Before anything else could be said the club lawyer walked in. Hours later Donna came out of Church with a tear streaked face, Piney looked pissed and the lawyer looked like he knew he had his work cut for himself.

In the end Opie ended up doing 5 years for the club on an arson charge. The club member that was supposed to be his getaway driver left him at the scene when he heard sirens. Kyle Hobart was excommunicated and exiled from Charming.


	4. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy. I do own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

Two months had gone by and the morning of graduation dawned beautiful and cloudless. Day was so supposed to be a day of celebration for the club. Opie set to serve his time in Chino and had protection. Donna was moping around. She'd discovered she was pregnant the day of Opie's sentencing. Piney was becoming more of a drunk by the day. My graduation was supposed to be the one day we could all pretend live for some of us wasn't crumbling.

I was standing around in my cap and gown diploma in hand taking pictures when Lainie barreled into me excitedly.

"We graduated!" Lainie shouted.

"I know I was there too."

"I'm going to have a graduation dinner with the parents and then I'll meet you at the clubhouse for our graduation party."

"Yeah alright. Make sure you get cute for the Prospect." Lainie blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet as I laughed at her retreating form.

My mother and the club congratulated me and said their goodbyes with a promise to be at the party. I was headed to the cemetary. I liked to visit my father's grave and talk to him. Since today was a milestone day for me I figured a visit was in order. I don't know how long I was visiting my dad but when I finally left the cemetary but the sun was setting.

I stopped of at home to get out of my graduation dress and put on party clothes. I pulled up to the clubhouse at the same time as Lainie. We linked arms and walked in the clubhouse. Everyone was there to celebrate our accomplishment. Even Lainie's parents who rarely made clubhouse appearances. Some members from other charters were in attendance as well. The night was fun and for the moment made us forget. Which was the point.

More months passed and I had a new normal as my post high school life started. I started working in the local nail salon after going to cosmetology school. Lainie was taking book keeping classes at a near by community college. She wanted to help keep books at her parents' diner. Lainie was also, to everyone's surprise but mine, dating Juice. Donna, understandable, withdrew from the club. Gemma was happy about that and was being her pushy self which seemed to only push Donna furthur away. Piney only functioned enough to keep his place at the table as a voting club member.

I had just finished an early day at the salon and decided to head to the clubhouse. When I got there Gemma and my mother were working in the office. "Hey Ma. Gemma." I said as a plopped on the worn couch.

"Heu babygirl. How's work?" Ma asked.

"Good. Early day. Decided to stop by." Gemma hadn't answered be cause was on the phone looking more pissed by the second. Minutes passed by with me and Ma exchanging small talk when Gemma finally slammed the phone down. "What's wrong, Gem?" Ma asked.

"Donna left. Jax went to the house to check on her. All her clothes are gone and anything she had for the baby is gone too. Jax said a neighbor saw her car leave last night."

"Well fuck." was Ma's reply.

"Opie know?" I asked.

"Jax is trying to set it up to let him know."

"Fuck."

"Yep."

Opie was eventually informed of his wife's departure and as expected he spiraled. Landing in solitary. The guys were scrambling to figure out how to keep him from doing something that would get him more time or worse. Gemma and Ma were cursing Donna to hell and back. I finally took upon myself to do something. I decided to write Opie a letter not really expecting a reply back. Just figured maybe knowing that outlet was out there might help him cope. To my shock and shock and slight delight Opie did reply back. I didn't tell anyone about our new penpal relationship but everyone was happy to see that Opie was spiralling anymore. That secret lasted for months until the day Jax approached me with a question.

"You got any idea why Opie added you to his visitor list and wants you to see next visit instead of me?" My brother in every way but blood asked.

"Not clue." I responded innocently. I was partially telling the truth. I knew that I was on Opie's visitors list but I didn't know about an upcoming visit.

"Cut the shit, Marissa. He asked me to act like it's my visit and to personally escort you."

"Fine. I knew about being on the list but not a visit. We hadn't set a date yet. We've been penpal."

"You the reason for his 180?"

"Opie's claiming I am." In a move that I wasn't expecting Jax hugged me.

"I don't know why you're keeping it secret but I won't say anything. Thank you too. I was worried."

"Me too. Thus the letters." We parted was ways as if nothing happened.

The next week my day to visit Opie was upon. I was nervous the entire ride to the prison. Jax and I decide to meet outside of town and I'd ride bitch to the prison. Once all the checks and balances were done I sat waiting for Opie to come. As Opie walked in I almost forgot how to breathe. He was clearly channeling his aggression in workouts.

We sat and talked about anything that came to mind. Opie had wanted to see me to hear my voice. His words not mine. The letters did him good but he claimed hearing the words were better. We made plans for my visits to be weekly. When I got back to Jax he was full of questions.

"So...what did he want.?" Jax asked.

"Just to talk. Apparently hearing my voice is better than just reading my words. Made plans to make my visits weekly."

"Weekly? Sounds serious."

"It's nothing Teller." Jax looked like he didn't believe me as I hopped on the back of his back.

And he was right. For the next few years my visits continue and somehow a relationship developed. I ended waiting for Opie's release date like I was his Old Lady. Which I wasn't...was I?


End file.
